Kaila
by bananaprincess
Summary: "Kaila. Namanya Kaila." Dan dia tersenyum.


_The Killing (2011-2014) - Veena Sud, Fox Television, AMC & Netflix _

* * *

Dia menanti di lorong dengan sebuket bunga di tangan. Bunga-bunga putih segar itu mekar dalam genggaman. Bersih dan polos. Secantik seseorang yang akan ditemuinya.

 _Apakah dia akan suka mawar?_

Stephen menelan ludah. Genggamannya gemetar. Dia nyaris memilih tulip merah muda. Semuanya baru datang dari Belanda. Semuanya setengah merekah. Indah. Gadis-gadis akan menyukainya.

Haruskah dia kembali ke toko bunga dan membeli satu lagi buket?

Kakinya enggan beranjak. Tertanam di lantai rumah sakit yang bersih dan mengilap. Orang berlalu lalang. Bolak-balik, bicara bernoda harap dan duka. Dia tetap berdiri mematung. Hendak berlalu, tapi meragu. Ingin terus menetap, namun sungguh mustahil. Dia menyandarkan tubuh, mengamati langit-langit yang sewarna dinding. Putih, bahkan lebih putih dari mawarnya. Terlalu terang. Terlalu menyilaukan. Akan tetapi, Stephen tak mengedip.

Sekali saja kegelapan datang, dia akan membuang keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya berhari-hari.

Seorang staf berambut merah lewat untuk ketiga kali. Memandangnya dengan iba—apa wajahnya begitu memelas hingga mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu? Stephen mulai terusik dan dia berbalik. Hatinya memohon untuk jangan pergi. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lebih banyak nyali.

Tiga langkah. Lima langkah. Sepuluh. Bunga di tangannya teracung ke lantai. Bisa-bisa akan senasib dengan buket lili dan daisy yang berakhir di tong sampah. Sekeras mungkin Stephen menahan diri, sekuat itu pula bertambah lancang kakinya.

Rose. Jasmine. Daisy. Camelia.

Caroline memintanya menyiapkan nama-nama.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyampaikan semua itu, jika menemui Caroline saja dia tak punya muka?

Ekspresi kerasnya dipantulkan oleh cermin. Dia balas menantang, beradu tatap dengan bayangan. Di tengah kesepian toilet itu dia bisa mendengar deru udara, debur darahnya yang mengalir cepat ke kepala. Dia kelihatan lebih baik. Itu sangat jelas. Berhari-hari dia belajar untuk berpenampilan seperti sekarang.

Sweter rapi. Mantel hitam panjang. Celana yang tersetrika halus. Dia kelihatan seperti seorang pekerja kantoran atau malah profesor di universitas.

Dia kembali memeriksa detail dirinya sendiri. Menyipitkan mata saat menemukan sesuatu di bahu mantel. Dia mencondongkan pundak kanan lebih dekat ke cermin. Yang berkilau di sana adalah titik-titik air. Hujan mengguyur Seattle sejak semalam. Dia mengusap, merasakan dingin jejak hujan di telapak tangannya. Sudahkah cukup?

Dia bahkan mandi sebelum ke sini. Memercikkan parfum beraroma _musk_ dan kayu-kayuan yang dulu dibelikan Caroline. Dia juga bercukur dan menyisir rambutnya yang sewarna jerami.

Dia sudah seperti ayah nomor satu di dunia.

 _Dan dia akan menyukai mawar._ Stephen yakin.

Bayangannya bergerak di cermin. Menjauh dan menghilang. Stephen berjalan cepat di koridor. Wajahnya kukuh. Matanya teguh. Pikirannya riuh.

Telinganya berdengung. Ada kumandang degup jantung dari hari yang sudah lalu. Itu adalah momen kali pertama dia mendengar gadis kecilnya hidup dan berdenyut. Darahnya. Dagingnya. Keajaiban.

Dia terdiam di depan pintu. Tangannya menyentuh kenop. Buket mawarnya terdekap di dada. Aroma manisnya menguar. Gadis kecilnya akan sewangi bunga-bunga ini.

Stephen menundukkan kepala. Masam dan pahit memenuhi mulutnya.

Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikirannya, pintu itu terayun sendiri. Menciptakan celah, memberi akses pada ruangan bercat biru muda. Seorang perempuan cantik terbaring di dalam sana. Menangkap keberadaan Stephen.

Dia tak bisa lari lagi.

Dia tersenyum dan melangkahi birai.

Ternyata mudah.

Mudah saja.

"Caroline."

Hanya itu yang dapat dia lontarkan. Stephen berdiri di ujung ranjang. Canggung dan cemas. Pandangannya tertuju pada bayi dalam gendongan Caroline.

"Stephen, kamu kelihatan... sehat dan berbeda."

Suara bening Caroline menyentak Stephen. Perempuan itu berseri-seri. Pipinya merah seranum apel. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Stephen merasakan hangat di wajahnya. Dia menunduk sejenak, mengulum senyuman. Dia menyimpan pakaian favoritnya—hoodie, jaket, dan jeansnya demi hari ini.

"Aku ingin memberi kesan pertama yang baik pada..."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Stephen." Caroline menyela dan menatapnya jernih. Diam-diam, Stephen merindukan itu. "Sudah menemukan nama?"

"Rose?" Dia mengangkat buket mawar. Di sekelilingnya banyak karangan-karangan bunga yang lebih semarak dan mewah. Bahkan ditemani boneka-boneka dan balon-balon ceria. Miliknya hanya beberapa belas tangkai yang diikat jadi satu dengan pita biru. Seharusnya dia memilih tulip merah dadu. Mungkin besok atau hari lain, dia pasti akan membawakan itu. "Hmm... Jasmine? Lavender?"

"Nama-nama yang bagus."

"Dia cantik sepertimu." Stephen mendekat selangkah. Jantungnya bergolak keras.

"Dia punya hidungmu. Alisnya seperti punyamu." Jemari lentik Caroline menyentuh alis si bayi. Melengkung di atas matanya yang gelap.

Tahu-tahu Stephen sudah berada di samping ranjang. Berdiri dan menatap tak habis-habis pada bayi mungil itu. Merah dan begitu kecil. Kepalanya mungkin hanya sebesar genggaman tangan Stephen. Dengan selapis rambut terang yang tersebar jarang-jarang.

"Kamu mau menimangnya?"

Stephen terhenyak oleh tawaran itu. "Boleh?"

Caroline mengembangkan senyum. Perempuan ini masih seperti dulu, selalu percaya kepadanya, seburuk apa pun sikap Stephen. Satu dari sedikit orang yang meyakini Stephen lebih baik daripada yang dirinya sendiri pikirkan.

Dia menerima bayi itu dengan hati-hati dan sedikit gemetar. Berharap kain mantelnya tidak menggores kulit tipis gadis kecilnya. Dia mendekatkan si bayi ke wajahnya. Udara di sekitarnya beraroma vanilla lembut dan ringan. Tangan kecil si bayi menggapai-gapai. Menyentuh hidungnya.

Mereka berpandangan. Benaknya berdesir. Stephen melihat dirinya sendiri di mata si bayi. Besar dan berkilau. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis paling cantik di dunia. Gadis yang boleh menjadi apa saja. Astronaut. Penulis. Dokter. Ilmuwan. Stephen akan rela.

"Dia menyukaimu." Caroline menyentuh lengan Stephen.

Bibir tipis Stephen membentuk senyuman. Dia mengecupi pipi si bayi. Dia rela memberi apa pun agar gadis di gendongannya ini bisa tumbuh dengan baik.

"Nanti mungkin tidak akan lagi."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kamu ayahnya."

Stephen mematung sejenak.

 _Ayah_.

Dia membayangkan dirinya sendiri memaki dengan kasar. Menempeleng dan menendang. Sementara anak lelaki kurus itu meringis dan melawan. Kadang menangis dan hanya diam. Dia melihat dirinya dalam sosok ayahnya yang terus memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Bagaimana jika...

"Kamu bukan ayahmu, Stephen."

Stephen mengembalikan bayi itu kepada Caroline. "Bukan." Dia menggigil. Merenggut buket mawarnya di tepi ranjang dan mundur, menciptakan jarak. Dia tidak akan seperti ayahnya. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin jika sebagian jiwa ayahnya yang tertinggal padanya bisa benar-benar hilang.

"Dan kamu tidak akan menjadi seperti dia."

Tangkai-tangkai mawar itu seakan hendak remuk oleh desakan jemarinya. Walau dia bisa menjadi ayah yang lebih baik. Dia tetap saja seorang mantan pecandu. Seorang polisi yang pernah membantu menutupi peristiwa kriminal partner kerjanya. Dia pembohong. Dia seorang yang gagal, lebih dari gagal.

"Tapi itu tidak membuat segala sesuatunya bisa diperbaiki, kan Caroline? Beberapa hal sudah telanjur rusak..." Stephen menghela napas. "Termasuk hubungan kita."

Caroline mendekap bayi mereka. Matanya berubah putus asa. "Maafkan aku, Stephen."

"Jangan Caroline. Jangan minta maaf. Karena seharusnya aku yang meminta itu."

Pandangannya memburam. Dia menaruh buket mawarnya di salah satu rak. Sebuket tulip membuatnya tertegun. Merah dadu. Sebuah kartu ungu tergantung dan terbuka. Ada tulisan yang rapi. Ada ucapan selamat berbahagia

Stephen menunduk. Sesaat memejam. "Kaila. Namanya Kaila."

Caroline menggangguk. Kaila menguap. Mata kecilnya merapat.

Stephen tersenyum.

Kini dia berada di lorong yang sama—jalan yang dilaluinya berkali-kali demi Kaila. Dia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah untuk bayi mungil yang teramat manis. Bayi cantik yang pantas mendapatkan ibu sebaik Caroline dan sosok yang ayah dapat dibanggakan—lelaki yang telah membawakan tulip-tulip cantik untuk Caroline dan Kaila.

Stephen mempercepat langkah. Keluar dari lobi rumah sakit menuju hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Suatu hari, Stephen mungkin akan kembali dan bertanya sendiri, mana yang lebih gadis kecilnya sukai: mawar atau tulip merah jambu.

 _2-4 Agustus 2016_


End file.
